totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dania
Dania, labeled as Daddy's Little Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen, and its spinoff Twin It to Win It. She later returned for Total Drama Eclipse. Background Dania grew up with both of her parents. She wasn’t exactly the underdog in school, or in life, or anything for that matter. Her father worked for one of the larger camping supply companies around. With a big office job like that, it always amazed people how much time she would spend with her dad. The two would play violin together at least twice a week, or sometimes, if her dad could convince her, they would go outside and play tennis. Dania may have grown up, daughter of a camping man, but she was far from it. Ever since that one day in August, when she was little on her first camping trip. She went out in the forest to collect flowers for her dad. Little did she know she was collecting handfuls of poison ivy. Needless to say by the time she got back to the campsite, she was a redder version of herself. When she saw herself in the mirror she shrieked and didn’t leave her tent until they left. Since then, she’s tried to stay indoors as much as often, unless it’s Winter. Then she crawls out of her house and enjoys the cleanliness of the world. She signed up for the show to show the world she’s more than just daddy’s little girl. Total Drama Frozen: When Dania arrived in, It's a Winter Wonderland no one except Andre noticed her. She defended Andre's and Mitchel's performance when Kaleb insulted them, and initiated a snowball fight. She was placed on Team Jack-Frost, and cheered with her other teammates. Later in, It's Still a Winter Wonderland Dania was slightly insulted when Andre made a pass at Lindsay, but her mood changed when it was explained that Andre was one of Lindsay's biggest fans. She was then placed on Team Olympic, when Frosty joined the competition. Dania was upset when Ivy and Jade insulted Lindsay. Dania was shocked when the other team stole their method of getting down the cliff. After Rosalie constructed a method for the team to get to the bottom of the hill, she and Ivy got into a cat fight, which resulted in them tumbling out of the toboggan, creating a large snowball that engulfed the remaining contestants. That night, Dania and Rosalie ate together and were later joined by Emmett, the three discussed who they should eliminate. Although she did not care to admit she suggested they vote with Ivy. When Rosalie left, Emmett asked why Rosalie was being cold to him, and Dania mentioned how she was upset he called her little. At the elimination, Dania was in the bottom three, but was revealed to be safe. Dania was the first to wake up in, The Frosted Towers and bonded more with Rosalie over how fake Ivy and Jade acted. When Ivy insulted Dania, Rosalie suggested that they go take a shower. When the challenge was revealed, Dania was excited that she wouldn't have to work with Ivy, however Ivy decided that the two would explore a tower together. The pair were seen yelling at each other when they failed to find the pearl - Ivy even went as far as saying Dania helped the other team. Dania comforted Lexi who was still in shock at the zombie mummies. In Snow Day, Dania pouted beneath her pillows while Mitchel and Rosalie tried to cheer the girl up. She was upset that Ivy and Jade always picked on her. Due to the snow storm, Dania and her teammates were trapped in the cabins and so Dania explained how she and her father, Harry used to be close, but after a camping incident Dania developed a fear of nature and spends most of her time inside their home. She's overheard her fathers friends comment on how she's a priceless piece of art. She explained how she came onto the show to prove she's worth something. Eventually Emmett found his friends and rescued them from the storm. When it was revealed that Team Olympic lost the "Make Lindsay Happy" challenge, she and Mitchel agreed to vote off Ivy. During the elimination Dania is revealed to be in the bottom two with Ivy, and was eliminated. She comments on how she wonders if her father would still be proud of his little china doll, but that it didn't really matter because she had two people who did care - Mitchel and Rosalie. Dania was with the rest of the eliminated contestants at the Losers Resort in This Snow is Real. She woke up and went to go get Lexi to let her know an event was about to happen - but when she opened the door, a terrified Lexi tackled her. She tried to comfort the girl but it was not easy, she finally conviced her to leave her room by telling her Trent was here. The eliminated contestants are revealed to be taking part in a challenge - the winner gets to return to the show, but no one takes the bait. Instead, Beth and Trent offer the winner an oppurtunity to send someone else back to the show. During the challenge, Dania discovers that Ivy has kept a secret diary and is a major fan of Heather's. When it comes down to Dania and Kaleb, Kaleb chooses to let Dania win, forcing her to pick who goes back. During the second part of the Christmas Special, 'Tis the Season, Dania with the other eliminated contestants return to the island to celebrate Christmas. It is revealed that Dania chose to send Lexi back into the competition, hoping that Zaina would be able to help her. After Ivy gets upset that Mitchel didn't have any feelings for her, Dania comforts her. Making amends with her arch rival. She lets her know that she knows her secrets and that she is sorry she never got to meet the real Ivy. In Ticket to Win, Dania is shown to be upset when Britt and Jade pick on Ivy. When Dania and Ivy are alone, Dania asks why she allows Jade to treat her so poorly to which Ivy replies that she deserves it, Dania tells her that isn't true. Later when Jade confronts Ivy about her Heather obsession, Dania tries to run after her, but Mitchel gets there first, Dania is mentioned by Ivy in The Gift That Keeps on Giving, during a confessional; she talks about how Dania has shown her the light and she wants to do her right. Rosalie remembers that Dania plays the violin during Polar Express, helping her finish the challenge. Dania is revealed to be on Ivy's team in New Year's Greeting. She encourages a Ivy when she is surprised by how many people want her to win. She along with the rest of Team Ivy helped Ivy through the challenge, but lost the competition when they ended up at Heather's house and Ivy missed the deadline. In New Year's Farewell, she offered to get Damien clothing as he was only wearing boxers. She is seen rummagign through Damien's closet in a futile effort to find him proper clothes. She insists that he shouldn't dress like a 'gansta' foo' but he tells her that he's the same age she is. She's the last to leave Heather's home, feeling accomplished that Damien was dressed properly. Dania is shown throughout Rosalie's finalist montage. When Britt falls from the Ferris Wheel, leaving Rosalie as the winner, Dania along with the other eliminated contestants help him back. She tells him they can't be mad at him for being in love. During End of a Season, Andre performs in honour of Rosalie, and invites Dania to dance with him. During the aftermath, Dania is seen with Andre, Emmett and Rosalie, and tells Emmett that he was a good boyfriend for Rosalie. When Zac digs into Andre, she tries to defend him, but Zac turns it on her. It's revealed that Andre and Dania are dating- but her father does not approve and she was kicked out of the house. When Britt proposes to Jade, Dania is shocked. When pirates kidnap Andre, Dania is upset. Twin It To Win It: Artwork: Dania.png|(Mroddy) Dania Harry.png|Dania & Harry in Twin It to Win It (Wiz Dan) Dania F.png|(Mana) Triva *Dania was the second camper eliminated from The Olympians, and third camper eliminated overal. She received a single s'more. *Dania was always meant to be an early boot, designed to trick the readers into thinking she would win. *Dania's artwork was made by Mana. *Dania is based off of a lot of the culture and quirks of the cast from Pitch Perfect. *Dania playing the violin was decided in order to make her and Andre more compatible, because the Author started to ship the pair. *Dania however was originally meant to date Damien, explaining their more in-depth scenes in Total Drama Frozen. Category:Total Drama Frozen